Changes
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: Scar has settled into life in the hive rather nicely, until a military team comes to recover the Devil's Light, brings Tom to the planet and more problems into the young alien's life.
1. The Conflict

Note from the author: If you haven't read my first aliens fic: Scared what are you doing here? Go read the first one. As for anyone who has read Scarred, I hope you enjoy the sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but all the characters in here are mine.

Chapter 1

The Conflict

Scar recklessly charged down the resin-covered tunnel. The climate inside the hive was hot and would probably be uncomfortable for a human, but for an alien it was perfect.

Scar's reckless charging was going from the floor to sticking to the walls and roof. He avoided the drones and other obstacles that appeared in his way with ease. He dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of the opening leading to the Queen's chambers.

Scar walked into the room and found the Queen in the company of Half-Jaw, Sonar, and a small group of nameless drones. Scar looked at the small group noting their tense manner. Something was wrong the Queen never called him unless she wanted to discuss humans, but Scar had a feeling this meeting was more serious.

(What's going on?) Scar asked.

(We have a small problem, I'm afraid,) the Queen said. (The human installation where you were being held is now host to a small group of humans.)

(Humans?) Scar repeated. (What are you going to do?)

(Our first priority is to find out the human's plans for that base,) the Queen said. (We need to know whether they're planning to stay permanently, or just gathering information from the first experiments.)

(And if they're just gathering information?) Scar asked.

(Then we don't interfere and let them go their merry way,) the Queen said. (If they are staying then we'll take measures to eliminate them.) She turned her massive head toward Half-Jaw. (You are not to engage the enemy even if they discover the scouting party. You are to retreat. I'm not sure how many humans are there, but it is probably enough to take out a scout group.)

(Why do you want me coming?) Scar asked. (Wouldn't it be better if-?)

(You are the closest thing we have to an expert on humans,) the Queen said. (That's why you are going.)

Scar nodded. (Alright,) he sighed.

-----------------------------------------------

Tom stepped off the ramp. Barket was breathing down his throat, asking him why his employee had allowed a girl on board the ship. He had been complaining about that every chance he got. It was really beginning to annoy Tom.

Tom snarled at him. "Look, Barket, I'm not the one that allowed the girl to sneak aboard. Maybe your dumb marines should be the ones you're chewing out." Tom increased his pace and broke away from the colonel.

Tom headed to the lab where Rachel would be analyzing the sample of Devil's Light she had been given. Tom wanted to see the results and he also wanted to talk to her. Entering the lab, which had its door ripped open, the whole place seemed to have sustained heavy damage. There were holes in walls and doors and the vents seemed to have a lot of holes in them as well. There were spots were there were visible traces of a gun battle, but only one side had used bullets. Apparently something had attacked the base.

Rachel sat at the counsel looking through a microscope. Her kid (what was here name? Renee?) sat beside her.

"How's it look?" Tom said, his voice sounding angrier then he had meant it to be.

"The stuff looks pretty good," Rachel said. "I actually can't believe it's this far evolved."

"Yeah, well, we had help," Tom muttered. "Could I speak with you?"

Rachel looked at her daughter. "Uh-huh, sure."

Tom and Rachel stepped outside the room. Tom turned and faced her. "Now, why the heck did you smuggle her aboard the ship?"

Rachel looked down at the floor. "You know why. The same reason you pay me a little extra."

"That's the reason?" Tom said. "I don't mean to sound unsympathetic, but how could you let a kid come along?"

"I know it could be dangerous, but so does she," Rachel said. "She isn't a preschooler you know. She can make her own decisions."

-----------------------------------

Scar quietly climbed across the ceiling as the military grubbed men below unloaded their equipment. Sonar was crawling along behind him.

(What do you make of it?) Sonar asked.

(I'm not sure, but I don't think they intend to stay,) Scar replied.

(You sound disappointed,) Sonar noted. (Wouldn't you want them to leave so that we don't have to kill them?)

(Yeah, but they're taking that formula with them,) Scar said. (I hate to think whom they're going to be testing it on.)

-----------------------------------

Private Hudson walked slowly down the empty corridor. He was alone and he wished like heck he wasn't. The holes in the wall left by the gunfire and the ripped apart doors and vents were a little too familiar. He turned a corner and saw all the proof he needed to prove his hunch.

The floor had a large hole in it. Above there was another hole. Looking down the hole the private realized what had down this. The floor looked like it had been eaten away by some kind of acid.

The private turned and made a mad dash back to the group. His heart raced as every little sound startled him and why not? He'd seen what those things could do.

------------------------------------

Scar had found a perch to watch the humans unload the ship. He was several feet above the hanger floor on one of the rafters. There were several other xenomorphs stationed around the room. Scar was quickly getting bored. So bored in fact that he was almost happy when a man ran in hollering, "Aliens! Aliens!" over and over.

(Oh, no,) Scar said as the other startled marines turned to their comrade. One of the drones hidden in the room, leapt out of its hiding place, and pounced on the screaming soldier.

(Run for it!) Scar cried as he leapt to a lower rafter and started running for the exit. The soldiers opened fire on the aliens that suddenly sprang out of their hiding place. Scar growled as the hanger door began closing. He quickly turned and ripped open an air vent. He climbed into the small tunnel and made a hasty retreat.

-------------------------------------------------

Renee looked around nervously as the klaxon started blaring. Tom and her mother quickly rushed back into the room.

"What's going on?" Renee asked.

"I don't know," Her mother replied. "Let's just find a safe place to-."

She never finished as something large and black ripped its way out of the air vent. The black monster screeched. A scorpion-like tail stretched out behind it. Its head was elongated back and its body was skeletal looking.

The monster jumped forward and grabbed Renee. It shoved past the two adults and took off down the hallway with her.

"Renee!" Rachel cried as the black monstrosity disappeared with her daughter.

Renee kicked at the creature, but it ignored her blows. It leapt through an open window and landed out in the jungle.

Renee started crying as she finally realized what the creature was, a xenomorph drone. The creature took another step forward when something stepped out of the bushes in front of it.

(Put her down!) Scar growled facing the drone.


	2. Rescued by a Xenomorph?

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens just all the characters that appear in this story. My disclaimers are really getting boring. I need some new jokes.

Chapter 2

Rescued by a Xenomorph?

Scar waited out in the lush greenery of the jungle. He had safely made it out of the facility and was waiting to see if anyone else made it or would need his help.

_The drones shouldn't have attacked, _Scar thought. So the humans might have known they were there, but there was no need to attack.

Stupid drones, all of them were so single-minded. A drone might be smart, but no more so then a dog. Oh, sure there was the occasional intelligent one like Sonar, but most of them…

_Finally,_ Scar thought as one of them dropped to the ground in front of him. It was carrying something in its arms. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a human girl.

Scar growled quietly. He might have allowed an adult to be impregnated, but not a teen. Scar moved out from his hiding place.

(Put her down!) Scar growled. The drone faced him and growled in reply.

A drone wouldn't obey his orders. They only took orders from their Queen or praetorian. They had come to recognize Sonar as a superior, but they still wouldn't follow Scar's orders.

Scar jumped forward and slashed the side of the drone's head. His claws left five yellow slashes dripping acid on the side of its head on the side where it wouldn't drip on the girl.

(Put her down,) Scar repeated.

The drone snarled in response and lunged. Scar grabbed its neck. He couldn't cut off its oxygen supply, as it didn't really need to breathe that much, but he could still crush its windpipe.

The drone broke free from his grasp and pulled away. It should have realized it couldn't win. It had to carry the girl and plus it wasn't as smart as its combatant. Too bad, for it as it lunged again, this time Scar lunched his tail through the creatures chest.

The drone growled and fell to the ground. Scar pulled the girl away from the dangerous acid and that was when she got a good look at her rescuer.

"Ah!" she gasped and kicked Scar.

(Whoa, calm down, I just saved you,) Scar growled as he let her go.

"You-, you can talk!" the girl said.

Scar looked the girl over. She was about his age when he had been human. She had short light blonde hair.

(Yeah, I can talk,) Scar replied. (I'm called Scar, although you might know me better as Anthony Herrera.)

She was hyperventilating.

(Calm down,) Scar said. (I'm not goanna eat you.)

She took a lungful of air and finally said. "You were one of the test subjects for that-, that stuff."

(Yeah, I was,) Scar said. (How did you end up here? I didn't know little girls could join the marines.)

"I'm only here because my mom helped me sneak aboard the ship," Renee replied. "Where have you been living for the past-, how long have you been here?"

(With a hive a couple of miles from here,) Scar replied. (I'm not sure for how long.)

"You've been living in a hive?" the girl asked.

(Yes, what's your name?) Scar asked.

"Renee Terra," Renee replied. "Now, I got to go, before my mom gets worried."

(All right, let's go,) Scar said.

"You're coming with?" Renee asked.

(Are you kidding?) Scar asked. (I just saved you. Could you imagine how I'd feel if I found you back at the hive with a face hugger glued to your face. Now, come on.) Scar grabbed her and climbed up the wall toward the window.

As soon as he had hauled himself in through the window he set Renee down and climbed to the ceiling. Scar followed as Renee started off down the hallway.

Renee returned to the room where the drone had captured her. Her mom and Tom had left, probably to find some of the soldiers and come after her.

(So why did your mom let you come along?) Scar asked.

Renee looked at the floor and said. "I'd rather keep that to myself."

Scar regretted bringing it up as it seemed to depress her. (All right, how long are you staying here?)

"Just long enough to collect all the info on the serum and load up all the equipment for the serum. Why?"

(Just curious,) Scar replied.

"What were you and those aliens doing here?" Renee asked.

Scar sighed. (I'd rather keep that to myself.)

Renee looked over the counsel and found something that was probably a P.A. control.

She looked back up at Scar's position on the ceiling. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

(No, I think I'll stick around,) Scar said.

"Suit yourself," Renee said and flipped the switch to the P.A. Her intensified voice resounded through the compound. "Hey, this is Renee. I'm fine and waiting in the lab."

(I would appreciate it if you don't mention me,) Scar said.

Scar stayed on the ceiling and waited. Soon, two adults, a woman and man, entered the room. Scar almost fell off the ceiling as he recognized his dad.

"Renee, are you all right?" Rachel asked as she kneeled in front of her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Renee replied.

"How did you escape?" Tom asked glancing nervously around the room. Tom looked up at the ceiling and saw the large black alien drone that hung from it.

Scar roared and dropped down on top of his father. Tom cried out as he was pinned by the massive creature. Scar jumped away as his echolocation detected the fire extinguisher that Rachel swung toward his head. The metal cylinder missed and almost plowed into Tom's head. Scar gave one final growl and ran from the room.

Tom panted and asked. "Where did that thing come from?"

"I don't know," Renee lied.

------------------------------

The Queen looked around at the scout team. They had sustained two causalities, but also captured three more hosts. Still, the Queen was unhappy. The humans now knew they were on this planet.

(Well, everything seems perfectly fine, except for one problem,) the Queen said. (The humans know we're here. That was something I wanted to avoid. I don't think it will cause us any trouble, but it may.)

(I'm sorry,) Half-Jaw said. (The drone responsible has-,)

(Been killed by the humans,) the Queen finished. (I'm not blaming you. I know how the drones are.) She shook her head sadly. (You may go.)

(Uh, there's one more thing,) Sonar said.

(What is it?)

(Scar didn't get out,) Sonar replied.

(He was killed?) The Queen asked some concern was audible in her voice.

(I don't think so,) Sonar replied. (I saw him disappear into an air vent and he knows better then to attack the humans-,)

(So how come he's still in there?) The Queen asked. (All right dismissed.)

----------------------------------------

Renee woke with a start as a clattering noise came from the vent leading into her room. A large black alien ripped its way out of the metal. Renee quickly slid out of the bed ready to run.

(Hold it, it's just me,) Scar said.

"Jeez, you scared me," Renee said. "What do you want?"

(Who was the guy that spotted me today?) Scar asked.

"Tom Herrera, he's the owner of a big company back on earth," Renee replied.

(Then what's he doing with the military?) Scar asked.

"He apparently was spying on their alien research project," Renee said. "He managed to convince them to let him come along and get a piece of the action."

(You mean he gets to market the Devil's Light?) Scar asked. (Well, that's just great!)

"Why? Do you know something?" Renee asked.

(Yeah, but-,) The door sliding open interrupted him.


	3. Devil's Light

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens just all the characters in this fic.

Chapter 3

Devil's Light

Rachel looked down at the computer entry. She was familiarizing herself with the formula and its properties, because Tom wanted to know about it and because she was curious about this wonder serum for more then one reason.

-----------------------------------------------

_SUBJECT: DEVIL'S LIGHT SERUM _

_TOP SECRET AUTHORIZED PERSONELL ONLY_

_SUCCESS PROBABILITY OF CURRENT STRAND: 80 percent_

_ORIGION: The serum was created after the discovery of an unknown alien vessel. The equipment and such aboard the ship provided the means for this high-tech serum. It also contained samples of alien DNA. The aliens they were transporting killed the crew. _

_PROPERTIES: The serum when administered causes a human to undergo a metamorphosis into a xenomorph. (Or bug as it is known by the less educated class.) _

_Research into animal transformation was briefly explored, but was ruled too risky to be conducted. _

_The results of human testing were very poor at first. Finally as the process was refined, a successful metamorphosis was done. The subject retained his human mind, but also gained the instincts of an alien drone. He was also able to communicate telepathically with a human. It is unknown if they could communicate with a real xenomorph or how a hive would react to them. _

_It takes approximately half-an-hour for the transformation to complete itself. Theoretically a subject that has been infected with cancer or has some sort of genetic disease would still morph into a completely healthy xenomorph. _

-------------------------------------------------------

Rachel stopped as she read that sentence. Her hunch was correct. She looked back over it and shook her head. "And they're actually just interested in this stuff as some kind of military weapon," Rachel laughed sadly. She shook her head. "They've a cure for cancer and they plan to use it as some kind of military weapon. What's the world coming to?"

Rachel got up from the counsel. She turned and left the room. "Maybe I can put it to some good use." She smiled broadly and moved off down the hall.


	4. In Charge

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but every single character in here is mine! No stealing or my xenos will hunt you down.

Chapter 4

In Charge

Tom looked on as the soldiers stood around the three black body bags. The deceased soldiers' grieving comrades stood grim-faced.

Tom frowned. The xenomorph attack had certainly complicated things. They had managed to kill Barket and none of the other soldiers were very eager or fit to take command.

Tom had ended up more or less in charge for the moment. He had ordered the base's security measures repaired. He had welded shut certain unnecessary entrances and exits.

The soldiers finally hauled the deceased aboard the ship. They would be buried back on earth. Tom sighed. The aliens had captured three more men and it didn't take a genius to guess their fate.

Tom tapped the comm. that hung from his jacket. Rick the only marine who knew enough about machinery to repair the base's security systems answered.

"Who is it?" His voice crackled slightly with static.

"Tom, I want to know how far the repairs are," Tom said coldly.

"They're almost finished," An electric zapping sound followed and Rick swore angrily. "Yeah, we got power."

"All right, thanks," Tom's tone was still ice-cold. He switched contact to the security room monitor, a man whose name he had forgotten. "We've got power. Are the security cameras working?"

"Yep," the man replied cheerfully.

"Good."

"Sir!" A voice shouted behind him.

It was so sudden that he jumped in freight and yelped. Turning around he saw a freckle-faced marine.

"Jesus, what is it?" Tom growled.

"I've had experience fighting bugs, in fact several of the squad members have…" The private said.

"Yes and?"

"That wasn't normal bug behavior," Tom waited for him to continue. "Usually a xenomorph never retreats. They just viscously attack. These ones retreated."

"Well, it was probably just a scouting party," Tom said.

"I've never heard of a scouting party," the private said.

"Wait," Tom said. "Are you suggesting that we're dealing with some kind of super alien? I don't think so, there's nothing special about this group."

The private saluted and walked off. Tom stared after him. Tom was rather surprised he had just been saluted. Was he supposed to lead them now? No, that was ridiculous. He was just a businessman, not a soldier.

He shook it off and went to find Jean. It had just occurred to him that he had not seen her since they landed. She was probably just avoiding him on purpose, but he had to be sure.

---------------------------------------------

Jean looked around the hallway. It was a rather slim hope that she would find Anthony here, but she was determined to scan every inch of the complex.

"Hey," Jean spun around and her flashlight beam illuminated Tom standing behind here. "I was getting worried about you," Tom said. "We shouldn't be off wandering by ourselves."

"Oh, you were?" Jean said. "And what about Anthony. Are you getting worried about him?"

"I looked into the file," Tom said. "Apparently the computer log indicates that the human experiments were gassed when the place was over run with some hostile life forms."

"But there were no sign of any bodies," Jean retorted. "So maybe all of them are still alive somewhere."

"Maybe," Tom said smiling. "And if they are, I'll bet you they stayed near the base in case someone came to investigate."

"Yeah, well, I'll bet they didn't stay near the base," Jean said bitterly.

"How come?" Tom asked.

Jean sat down against the wall. "Because of what their fellow humans did to them. If anybody comes looking who's to say they won't be locked up again?"

"Maybe, you have a point," Tom said sitting next to her.

She looked over at him. "What will we do if we find him?"

Tom looked back and sighed. "I don't know."

"I don't think he'll be readily excepted into human society the way he is now," Jean said.

"Maybe, we can invent some kind of cure," Tom said though he knew the chances of that were very slim.

Jean laughed humorlessly. "Invent a cure? Where's the profit in that?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked surprised at her sudden change of tone.

"What's the point of inventing a cure for it?" Jean asked. "Do you think it will sell? Somehow I can't picture you financing a cure. How's it supposed to pay off?"

"Is that what you think?" Tom said angrily. He got to his feet and faced her. "That I just care about profits? Well, I do care about my son!"

Jean sighed. "Is that why you had him going through that stupid advanced economics, business math garbage?"

"That…" Tom stopped short unable to think of anything further to say.

"Was what caused all this in the first place," Jean said.

Tom scoffed and stomped off down the corridor.


	5. Renee's Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but all the characters in this fic are mine.

Chapter 5

Renee's Fate

Scar jumped as the door slowly slid open. He twisted in the air, hit the ceiling, and stuck there as Rachel entered, her head nearly brushing against Scar's spines.

(Doesn't anybody knock any more?) Scar said.

Renee ignored his silent pun and opened her mouth to say something to her mother.

Rachel interrupted however and said. "Come on, I need to talk to you." She seemed positively aglow as she grabbed Renee's hand and led her out of the room.

Scar dropped from the roof and looked at the closed door. Scar debated whether or not to follow. Making up his mind he leapt back into the air vent and followed after their retreating footsteps and scent.

They headed to a largely deserted storeroom. They sat down on the crates as Scar listened from the air vent above them.

Scar resisted the urge to try and get comfortable as moving could alert Rachel to his presence.

(Scar!) Said Xenomorph jumped as his name resounded through his mind with near painful force.

(What?) Scar asked the Queen.

(Where are you?) She sounded extremely mad.

(I'm in the human facility,) Scar replied.

(And why are you in the human facility?) The Queen asked angrily.

(I'll explain later, right now I'm busy,) Scar replied.

Scar turned back to listen to Rachel and Renee's conversation. He was aware that the Queen was now listening too.

"Okay," Rachel said breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Renee asked.

Rachel nodded beaming brightly. "I've found a cure."

"A cure? For what?" Renee asked. Her mother looked at her. "You mean a cure for…?"

"Yep," Rachel said smiling happily. "Finally."

"Well, what is it?" Renee asked with pure delight.

"The Devil's Light," Rachel said suddenly dead serious.

Renee's delight vanished and she seemed to think. The two women sat in silence for a few minutes. "How's that work?"

"It reconstructs a diseased human body into a perfectly healthy alien," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I guess that would be expected," Renee said.

"So-, I'm not going to force you to-."

"Go ahead," Renee said.

Her mother looked at her startled. "You know that this-."

"I know all about the problems, but-," Renee sighed. "If I'll be alive then I guess its better then the alternative."

Rachel nodded. "All right, I'm going to go and-."

"Yeah," Renee said. "Go ahead, I'll head back to my room."

Rachel got up and left the room. Renee sighed and closed her eyes. A single tear streaked down her face.

Renee gasped and jumped to her feet and turned, as the vent behind her was ripped open by a xenomorph. Scar crossed his arms.

(What's going on?) Scar asked.

"Were you spying on me?" Renee asked.

(Yes,) Scar replied. (So sue me. What's going on?) Scar moved toward her and leaned down to eye level.

"I-, oh, boy," Renee said. She turned away and walked to the opposite wall. "My parents were married when they were very young. Shortly after I was born, my father died of cancer."

(I'm sorry,) Scar said.

"Well, my mother who was studying genetics at that time immediately began searching for some kind of cure after she got out of college," Renee said. "Imagine how she felt when we found out I have the same disease that killed my dad."

(That's why your mother let you come?) Scar asked.

"Yeah," Renee nodded sadly. "I wanted to see space, before-."

"Yeah, okay," Scar said. He fell silent for a moment as he conferred with the Queen.

(That's not our problem,) she said.

(Come on, you know that if she transforms there is no place in human society for her,) Scar said.

(There's no place for her in xenomorph society either,) the Queen said coldly.

(Oh, come on.)

(No,) the Queen repeated.

(Why not?)

(I don't trust her,) the Queen said. (What motivation is there for her to join us? You were used as a test subject. I figured since that was the case it would be easier for you to join the hive. Besides if you didn't work out I said that I would kill you. If we allow her in the hive and that decision had to be made, what would you think of it?)

Scar sighed mentally and physically. (I don't know.)

The Queen was silent and finally said. (You're turning out to be more trouble then you're worth. All right save the girl.)

(Thanks,) Scar said. He leapt back toward the vent. He hung there and looked back at Renee. (Where's your mother going to get the Devil's Light from?)

"In the hanger where the ship is at," Renee said. "That's where we moved all of the working serum."

(Thanks,) Scar climbed into the vent.

"Wait, where are you going?" Renee asked.

(To have a little talk with your mother,) Scar replied as his tail vanished into the vent.


	6. The Devil's Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but every character in this fic is mine.

Chapter 6

The Devil's Deal

Tom angrily walked back to the hanger. He was going to try and get some sleep and then make some final preparations for the lift off.

Entering the hanger he saw Rachel exiting the ramp, something tightly clenched in her hand. She glanced around nervously, but didn't spot him and then took off through another door.

Tom was puzzled by the scientist's strange behavior. So much so that he forgot about his quarrel with Jean. Tom took off after her.

Seconds after the door automatically closed, Scar dropped from an air vent. He made his way over to the ship and entered. He spotted the pile of crates that would contain the Devil's Light. A tarp was draped over them.

Scar lifted the tarp and found the boxes. He pulled the lid off one and removed a vial of the liquid. Scar looked at it with distaste for a moment and then turned to leave.

(Wait,) the Queen said. (I want you to destroy the ships controls.)

(Why?)

(Because I don't want the humans leaving the planet yet,) the Queen replied.

(All right, fine,) Scar turned toward the cockpit and entered it. He looked down at the controls and shrugged.

He slammed his fist into the consol causing a flash of sparks and a hiss of electricity. He punched another set of controls causing the same results and then exited the ship.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey, wait," Tom called. Rachel turned around and slipped her hand behind her back.

Tom stood in front of her and asked. "What've you got there?"

"Got where?" Rachel asked.

"You've got to be kidding," Tom said. "I know what you have. Now, what do you intend to do with it."

Rachel sighed and held out her hands. She had a vial of Devil's Light. "Well, I was researching it and I came across a very interesting line."

"That this stuff is supposed to be able to cure cancer," Tom said. "Yeah, I read that part."

"Well, then you know what I want this for," Rachel held up the vial.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do this," Tom frowned.

"Why not?" Rachel burst out. "God damn it, Tom! You know what its like to lose someone. I lost my husband, but I am not going to lose my daughter!"

"How do you know it will even work?" Tom shot back trying to stay calm. "There's a chance that it won't and that she'll die."

"A very small chance," Rachel shot back.

"Still it's just a theory," Tom said. "Suppose it only makes things worse. They never tested it on someone who had cancer."

"I'm still going to try," Rachel said.

Tom frowned. "I can't let you go through with this," Tom said. "It's too dangerous. I know what you're going through. I lost Anthony."

"No, it's not the same," Rachel said. "There's still a chance that your son's alive. While my daughter will be dead inside of a year."

(Aw, isn't that sweet?) A mocking voice said. (He misses me. Well, dad don't worry…)

The vent above them exploded as a large black creature ripped its way out of it. (Because I am alive and well,) the alien growled.

Scar moved forward causing his dad to shrink back against the wall.

"Anthony?" he asked.

(I'm called Scar now,) Scar glanced over at Rachel who was slowly edging away. Scar held his tail in front of Rachel. (Hold up there, I have a proposition for you.)

"What?" Rachel asked.

(I know what you and your daughter are up to,) Scar replied. (I'm going to offer you a solution to the problem of not being accepted in human society.)

"How?" Rachel gasped in fear.

Scar looked back at his dad. He grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. His dad gasped. (I wouldn't have survived all this time on my own.) Scar said.

He looked at Rachel who was staring at Tom who was still struggling fruitlessly against his son's grip. (There's a hive on this planet. The Queen has allowed me to live with them and I managed to convince her to let you and your daughter stay there.)

"In an alien hive?" Rachel asked pensively. Tom was now struggling for air.

(It takes some getting used to,) Scar said. (But it isn't that bad.)

Tom was now slamming his fist against Scar's arm. Scar ignored him. Rachel stood still thinking.

(Take it or leave it,) Scar said. (But the alternative is defiantly worse.)

Rachel nodded. "All right, fine."

Scar finally released Tom. He inhaled a deep breath of air. Scar whacked him upside the head and he fell to the floor unconscious.

(Of course, you'll have to make a few changes,) Scar said holding up another vial of Devil's Light.

Rachel slowly reached out and took it.

(All righty then,) Scar said pulling his hand away and hoisting his dad over his shoulder. (You go back to the supply room. Renee should still be there. I'll come back and get you after a little father-son quality time.)

"You're not goanna kill him, are you?" Rachel asked.

Scar looked back at her. Rachel thought he looked startled, but who could tell with alien features. (No, I'm not goanna hurt him, just razz him a little. Oh, and don't take that stuff yet. It takes a couple of minutes to complete itself. You don't want somebody stumbling upon you while you're somewhere in between human and alien.)

Scar turned and left.

"What a weird kid," Rachel muttered looking down at the vials of Devil's Light.


	7. Scar's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, however Scar says that he will personally disembowel anyone who steals my characters.

Chapter 7

Scar's Sacrifice

Renee sat in the supply room and drummed her fingers against the box she was sitting on. She scanned the shadows of the room. A small kangaroo-like rodent was sitting on a box opposite the room.

Renee sighed and leaned her head on her arms as the door finally hissed open. Her mother entered looking around the room.

"Hey, mom," Renee said as her mother sat down next to her. She stared at the two vials in her hand and at the dark green liquid that they contained.

Rachel looked at her daughter and asked. "Do you happen to know a xenomorph named Scar?"

Renee nodded. "Yeah, he rescued me from that drone today. He said he was going to talk to you."

Rachel leaned back. "Did he tell you what he was going to talk to me about?"

"No," Renee shook her head.

"He is suggesting that were you to transform that you could live with the hive on this planet," Rachel said. "He's also invited me along."

"What's so bad about that?" Renee asked.

"How can we trust him?" Rachel asked.

Renee scoffed. "He already saved me. I don't think he's going to betray us."

Rachel fell silent and said no more. The two of them sat in silence as they waited for Scar to return.

Half an hour later as Rachel checked her watch, the door opened and the black alien entered.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked.

(What's the hurry?) Scar asked. (Come on, let's go.)

----------------------------

Rachel and Renee walked down the hallway while Scar was scurrying along the ceiling above them. Rachel glanced up at Scar in discomfort.

Rachel halted and Scar followed her example. "There's a guard around the next corner."

(Guarding the exit?) Scar asked. (Well, I can't get out with him in the way so…)

"What are you going to do?" Renee asked.

Scar hissed and charged around the corner still on the ceiling. The guard cried out and then a soft thwack followed. Rachel moved around the corner and saw Scar standing over an unconscious soldier.

Rachel moved past and punched in the code to open the door. The door opened and they stepped out of the climate-controlled comfort of the base and into the hot and humid jungle.

(Follow me,) Scar said taking point and galloping on ahead. He slowed his pace so that the two humans could keep up.

Scar pushed through the plant life. He looked back at Rachel and Renee and waited for them to catch up.

(Don't worry the hive isn't far,) Scar said as he helped Renee up the hill. (And the Queen is sending some aliens to meet us halfway.)

"Oh, and that's supposed to reassure me?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

Scar growled and continued his lead.

"Is there anything that will attack us out here?" Renee asked a little shakily.

(No, just the-,) Scar froze as he pushed back the tree limbs. A brown-scaled creature stood in the clearing ahead. Scar leapt forward and stabbed his tail through the brown-scaled cat.

"What's that?" Rachel asked looking at the dead creature.

(Komosloth,) Scar growled. (The only thing around here that's nasty enough to tangle with us xenomorphs.)

"You certainly took it down easily enough," Rachel said.

(Yeah, but they usually hunt…)

A low growl issued from the bushes. Four more of the brown-scaled cats emerged from the bushes. They growled and prepared to pounce at the lone alien.

(In packs,) Scar finished facing the four creatures. (Run for it! That way!)

Scar leapt forward and slashed one of the large cat's heads. The creature backed away slightly dazed.

The other three all lunged at once. They piled on top of Scar and forced him to the ground. Scar growled and kicked and slashed trying to force the three animals off of him. They began to tear into his armored carapace. Acidic blood spilled across the grass and smoked. A claw slashed across his throat.

(Its goanna take more then you guys to kill me!) Scar growled pushing the creatures away.

His echolocation showed a low tree branch above him perhaps within jumping range and thick enough to hold him. Scar leapt and grabbed the branch. He hauled himself up and away from the cats' jaws.

Scar sighed. Komoslothes might be viscous and cunning, but they couldn't climb. Scar moved to climb higher as the branch made a loud snapping noise.

Scar gasped as the branch gave way and dropped him toward the four waiting sets of jaws. The four creatures pinned him again and began tearing away his flesh.

----------------------------------------

The two humans burst through the underbrush. They gazed at the small group of drones. Xena looked at them and then turned to Sonar.

(Where's Scar?) She asked.

(He should be with them,) Sonar replied.

(I'm going to go look for him,) the praetorian said. (Stay here and get the humans back to the hive.)

Xena signaled out a small group of xenomorphs to follow her and charged past the humans who jumped aside uncomfortably.

(How am I supposed to get them to the hive?) Sonar asked. (They can't understand us.)


	8. In Defense

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. Wish I did.

Chapter 8

In Defense

Scar growled and managed to throw the Komosloth off of him. He was met by two more that pinned him again. He managed to grab one of their necks, but the other had sunk its teeth into his shoulder.

Another one of creatures emerged behind him. It lowered its head ready to sink its teeth into Scar's head for the killing blow. Scar continued to strangle the Komosloth he had a hold of while the other was ripping at his shoulder.

A large black form leapt into view. The praetorian roared and with a sweep of her hands threw the biting Komosloth off Scar. Scar in the mean time managed to snap the other's neck. The two remaining cats were overwhelmed by a pack of xenomorph drones.

Scar growled and got to his feet. He stumbled and fell against a tree. He glanced down accessing the damage that he had sustained. Fortunately a xenomorph body was very tolerant to pain.

Xena turned to the blood-covered xenomorph.

(What took you so long?) Scar growled. (I'm half dead here.) Scar groaned and fell to the ground. (How are the humans?)

(Fine,) Xena replied hauling him to his feet. Scar leaned against her and stumbled forward.

--------------------------------------------

Rachel and Renee watched as Sonar pointed in the direction of the hive. All he got from them was an astonished and confused look.

Sonar growled and shook his head. It was no use. He pondered for a few minutes how to get the humans to follow them. He took a step forward causing the humans to retreat a few steps.

Sonar held up his hands as if to show he was unarmed. Rachel looked at him in astonishment, while Renee suppressed a giggle.

Sonar lost patience finally and jumped forward. He grabbed both woman and slung them over his shoulders. Both of them shouted in panic as Sonar started toward the hive.

-----------------------------------

Xena and Scar moved into the hive. Scar was finally able to walk by himself. The xenomorph's healing abilities amazed him, as he had never actually been wounded since the transformation.

(Glad you're finally here,) The Queen's voice said. (The humans have been somewhat problematic.)

(What do you mean?) Scar asked.

(Well, I am trying to keep them in one place until you can get here and translate for us,) The Queen said. (Of course, I couldn't tell them that.)

Scar sighed. (I should've known this would happen.)

(They're in your chambers,) The Queen said.

Scar headed toward the area while Xena and the drones disappeared into the side tunnels. Scar looked up and growled in greeting as Sonar approached. Sonar growled back.

(I can't believe you're doing this,) Sonar said. (What's more is I can't believe that you managed to talk the Queen into this.)

(How do you think Half-Jaw will react?) Scar asked. (I bet he flips out.)

(I know he'll flip out,) Sonar replied.

Scar gave the xenomorph version of a laugh. Sonar laughed too.

(Let's just hope something like the problem with Chaos doesn't happen,) Sonar said.

Scar nodded. (Yeah, let's hope. Speaking of which, who's supposed to take the place of the Queen once she…?)

(Well, I don't know,) Sonar replied. (Though I bet it would be Xena. Even though she never showed much enthusiasm to rule. I couldn't imagine a better xeno for the job.)

Scar nodded again. (Let's just hope it isn't somebody else.)

(Yeah, or you'll be in big trouble,) Sonar said.

Scar finally entered his room. Rachel was nervously pacing while Renee was calmly sitting in the corner.

Rachel marched up to him angrily. She was about to say something when she noticed all the scars covering him. She looked sympathetic for a moment before regaining her hard look. "What is going on here?"

(Well, the Queen didn't want you wandering around,) Scar said. (It's for your own safety.)

"I thought the Queen controlled all the drones?"

(She does. Well, sort of. They have a certain amount of free will, but don't exercise it. It's the praetorians you have to watch out for.)

(I wish to speak with you,) The Queen said. (Now, and tell the humans not to take the stuff yet.)

Scar sighed. (I've got to go. Don't take the serum yet.) He turned and left for the Queen's chambers.

He entered the cavern as Half-Jaw was leaving. The praetorian angrily pushed past him. Scar growled and gave his back the finger. Of course, even if he saw it Scar doing that he would have no idea what it meant.

He turned back and faced the Queen. (What's up?)

(We're going to have to kill the humans.)

(What?) Scar asked startled. (Why?)

(They know that there is a hive on this planet,) She said.

(So?)

(What's to stop them from nuking us from orbit after they leave the planet?) The Queen asked. (Or leaving us alive for later experimentation?)

(We could make a deal with them,) Scar said.

(Oh, and what exactly would hold them to that deal?) The Queen asked. (They could still nuke us.)

(Yeah, you're right,) Scar said ducking his head.

(I know that you've never killed a human,) The Queen said. (I also know that your father is among the humans, but are their lives more important then ours? Are the lives of fifteen humans more important then the two hundred lives of our hive?)

Scar thought for a moment. (You're right,) he admitted reluctantly.

(I want you to go with the attack force,) The Queen said.

(What?) Scar exclaimed. (I can't.)

The Queen leaned her head forward. Her menacing presence caused Scar to step back.

(Your loyalty is about to be tested,) The Queen growled. (It's not as if I'm asking you to kill in cold blood. This is in defense of our species.)

(All right, fine,) Scar said turning to leave. (What should I tell Renee of this?)

(Everything,) The Queen replied. (If they can't condone this then they're a threat to us.)

Scar sighed. (Okay.)


	9. Save a Little

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but every character here is mine, and you can't have them!

Chapter 9

Save a Little

"But you can fix it, right?" The marine asked. They were currently in the landing ship leaning over the trashed controls.

"Of course, I can fix it, ding-dong," the second marine replied. "But it's going to take a few hours."

"Well, excuse me," the first marine said. "You're the bloody electrician, not me."

"I'm the electrician, because I'm the only one present who has enough brains for the job," the second marine shot back.

The marine considered a comeback and then decided to let it go. "Hey, you haven't seen Herrera recently have you?"

"No, I haven't," the second replied pulling on a pair of gloves. "But he probably just got lost."

"Well, aren't you worried the bugs'll get him?"

"Not really," the second marine began poking at the wrecked council.

--------------------------------------

Scar entered the chamber and Rachel and Renee looked up from their leaning position against the wall.

(We've a problem,) Scar began and then sighed. (The Queen has decided that letting the humans survive would be a bad idea, as it could threaten the hive's survival.)

"So…" Rachel began.

(The Queen wants to… dispose of this problem,) Scar said. (And if you guys don't agree with this plan… well, then…)

"We end up bug food," Rachel said.

Scar flinched at her harsh words. (Yeah.)

"Isn't there some way around that?" Renee asked.

(No,) Scar shook his head sadly.

"What about your father?" Rachel asked. "You're going to let them kill him?"

(Yes!) Scar growled back. (The family I have now is more important to me then him.)

"Tom isn't a bad guy!" Rachel shot back.

(Oh, no?) Scar asked. (Maybe he doesn't seem that way to you, but why do you think my mother divorced him? Under other circumstances I would gladly let him go his merry way, even if he plans to take that Devil's Light and whip up a powerful super weapon to sell to the highest bidder! Of course, those new xenomorphs are going to be used to do… who knows what! Do you know what else? He's already producing a bunch of weapons and such with his corporation, he bribes politicians and sometimes uses certain legally challenged means to shut down a rival company. That's why my mother divorced him because she couldn't get him to stop all that. She of course didn't know about that when she married him. She saw him as the same nice guy that you think he is. When my mom divorced he took everything he could get his grimy hands on, including me! I'm not going to go out of my way to kill him if I do that I'll be no better then he is, but if it does come to that… that he threatens the hive I won't stand by and watch, I'll stop him.)

Rachel looked horrified. "He… did all that?"

(I lived with him most of my life. Trust me I know what he did,) Scar said.

"What about your mother?" Rachel asked.

(What about my mother?)

"She's on this planet too, looking for you," she said.

(She is?) Scar asked. (How on earth did she manage that?)

"I don't know," Rachel replied.

Scar was silent for a moment as he turned things over in his mind. (Well, that complicates things,) Scar finally said. (But…)

"But what?" Rachel asked.

(Are you and your daughter okay with the hive wiping out the remaining marines?) Scar asked changing the subject.

Renee sighed heavily. "You are sure there is no way to stop this?"

(I'm sure,) Scar said. (The best I can do is save my mom and dad, maybe.)

"I'll go through with this," Renee said. "I'm not happy about it, but if it means that I can't stop it either way, I'm not going to stick to the plan." Rachel just nodded.

(All right,) Scar said turning away. (I'm going to go inform the Queen.)

Scar left the room and hurried to the Queen's chambers. He arrived there and entered. The Queen looked up.

(They're going along with it,) Scar said.

(Good,) the Queen said hesitantly.

(You know my mom is at the facility,) Scar said.

(No, I didn't,) The Queen said.

(Well, she was a pilot so I was thinking…) Scar paused and inhaled nervously. (Maybe she would be able to escape the planet with my dad. I think we can trust them not to blow up the hive, or tell anyone about us.) Scar looked up hopefully at the Queen.

(You don't think they'll turn on us?) The Queen asked.

(My mother won't,) Scar said. (And I think we can trust my dad.)

(All right,) The Queen nodded her large head. Scar turned and nearly bounded away in joy.

(And Anthony?) The Queen added. Scar turned. (You'll probably want to go along with the attack to make sure that they're kept safe, but I don't expect you to kill any humans.)

(Thanks,) Scar said.


	10. Healing Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. Oh, wait, yes, I do. I own all the characters in here!

Chapter 10

Healing Wounds

Renee impatiently tapped her foot against the hard stone ground. Scar's running back and forth had gotten annoying and she still couldn't take the Devil's Light. Not that she wanted to rush into that.

Finally the jet-black drone entered the room again. He looked around and then asked. (Do you still want to go through with this?)

Renee growled. "Yes, let's just get it over with."

"Let me," Rachel said grabbing the vial that Renee had. A needle extended out of the container and Rachel stuck it into her daughter's arm.

(You might want to sit down,) Scar suggested as small blotches of black began to spread over Renee's skin. Renee nodded as she jerked slightly from a brief shot of pain. She sat in the corner.

Rachel reached into her pant's pocket and withdrew the vial meant for her. The needle extended. She gulped and plunged the needle into her wrist. Rachel gasped and dropped the vial.

Rachel's eyes widened in freight and she doubled over in pain. Scar gasped as a yellowish liquid burned through Rachel's skin. Rachel screamed in pain as more acid ate through her skin. Scar turned away from the horrid sight, but he couldn't block the smell of burning flesh, or Rachel's screams. Finally the screams stopped. Scar gulped and turned to find…

Rachel's body was lying on the floor. The acidic blood was still eating the remains away.

Scar turned away, barely keeping himself from throwing up. Renee was unconscious and almost halfway through her change. He could still hear the acid as it burnt at the resistant resin that covered the floor.

-------------------------------------------

Renee awoke as Scar shook her. She gasped and then stood up carefully. She swung her tail from side to side. She raised her head and screeched. (Cool!)

(Uh, yeah,) Scar said nervously. (Listen… uh… your mom… didn't survive the transformation.)

(What?) Renee spun to face him. (How?)

(Her blood was the first thing that changed…) Scar said. (So it ate through…) He couldn't finish his sentence.

Renee then caught sight of her mother's remains. A spot where the acid had partly dissolved the resin and a few pieces of what had changed before the acid could eat them. Renee groaned and threw up. Her strong digestive acids partially burnt the floor.

She turned to Scar and hugged him as she sobbed. She couldn't cry lacking eyes it was just the sound being conveyed through her telepathy. Scar patted her back.

(It'll be okay,) he tried to comfort her.

Renee looked up at him. (Will it?)

(What's going on?) The Queen asked.

(Rachel died,) Scar directed his telepathy only to the Queen. He didn't want Renee to break into another crying fit.

(And the girl?)

(She's fine,) Scar replied.

(Good,) she replied.

(Would you have preferred them both dead?) Scar asked. Renee was still clinging to him.

(It would save me some trouble,) the Queen growled. (Half-Jaw was down here complaining about the addition of more humans to the hive. You're more trouble then you're worth.)

Scar growled as the Queen broke contact. Xena and Sonar entered the room. Scar pushed Renee away from him as Xena and Sonar shared a look.

(What do you want?) Scar growled.

(The Queen insists that the three of us are to keep an eye on the human,) Xena said.

(Okay,) Scar said. (So is she separated from the hive mind as I was?)

(No,) Sonar replied. (You were only separated from them because the Queen didn't want the praetorians knowing of your existence and it is very easy to learn to block that telepathy anyway.)

Sonar then caught sight of Rachel's remains and Scar was surprised to see him recoil. Xena and he turned and left the room and Scar and Renee followed.

Xena led them to her quarters and insisted that she would teach Renee to block telepathy. Since they weren't needed Scar and Sonar left.

(So what do you want to do?) Sonar asked as they walked down the tunnel.

(I don't know,) he shuddered as Rachel's screams echoed in his mind. (Something to take my mind off what happened.)

(How about we go thank those Komoslothes for helping you earn your name,) Sonar suggested.

(What do you mean?) Scar asked.

(Well, your name's supposed to be Scar yet you've had no scars,) Sonar explained. (Until those Komoslothes attack you.)

Scar looked back at the numerous scars that lined his flank. (Heck, why not?)

-------------------------------------------

Scar screeched as he jumped toward the Komosloth whose belly was exposed. The Komosloth rolled over onto its feet. Scar slashed its flank and turned to face it. The creature leapt and pinned him, but Scar managed to maneuver his foot under it and kick it off. In a flash he was back on his feet and had rammed his tail into the Komosloth's belly. The cat fell limp.

Scar hissed in satisfaction and turned to the battlefield. The battle was over. The drones were gorging themselves on their kills.

Scar turned back to his opponent's corpse and shot his tongue out ripping a piece of flesh off to devour. Sonar appeared beside him and took a bite out of the creature.

(So are you and the human-,)

(Her name's Renee,) Scar interrupted.

(Are you and Renee… um…?) Sonar paused. (An item?)

(What? No!) Scar said as he swallowed another piece of meat. (Where'd you get that idea?)

(Well, you were hugging when we came in,) Sonar explained.

(Her mother just died,) Scar said. (So, she needed somebody to cry on.)

(Well, if you ever decide to take a mate…)

(Sonar?) Scar began. (You're sucking around to get impaled.)

(Oh, and what makes you think you'd get the chance to impale me?) Sonar retorted.

Scar screeched and lunged at him. The two rolled across the ground until Scar successfully pinned him. He shot out his tongue and its jaws snapped shut a few inches from Sonar's face.

(Another win for the human.)

--------------------------------------------

Renee was turned away from Xena. She didn't have much enthusiasm left for the lesson. She felt Xena approaching behind her. She ground her teeth together expecting a rebuke or something.

(I can relate to what you're going through,) Xena said gently. Renee turned to face the large praetorian. (A Komosloth killed my mate, Devin; if he were still alive we would probably have a hive of our own somewhere on this planet.)

(I'm sorry,) Renee said.

(So am I,) Xena said.


	11. It's a Small War

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. If I did you would be watching this on DVD instead of reading it.

Chapter 11

It's a Small War

(Get to the human installation,) the Queen ordered.

Scar, Sonar, and their small group of drones turned toward the base as the Queen explained the attack plan.

(Half-Jaw will meet you with a large group of drones,) the Queen told them. (We'll just charge in and take down the humans.)

(You mean the old suicidal alien approach?) Scar asked. (I'm glad I'm going to be elsewhere.)

Scar pushed through the branches blocking his way and caught sight of the base. He also caught sight of Half-Jaw and his group.

(So we're going in?) Scar asked.

Half-Jaw growled. (Yes, we're going in. We can't wait or the humans will repair their ship and escape.)

Scar nodded and the praetorian charged forward. Scar followed him and the group of drones did the same. They emerged from the forest and climbed straight up the wall. They reached a large window and began climbing in.

(Let's go,) Scar said as he and Sonar broke off from the group and charged down one of the hallways. He would rather have sought out his mother first, but he didn't know where she was. And he was pretty sure his dad was right where he left him.

(How do you know your father's this way?) Sonar asked.

Scar smiled mentally. (Trust me. I know.)

---------------------------------------

Tom strained against the black strands of alien substance that bound him to the ceiling. Unfortunately, it was supposed to hold the aliens prey for incubation and could hold stronger creatures then him in place.

He was trapped on a storage room ceiling. He groaned in discomfort, his throat was dry. The door finally opened and Tom began making a muffled cry for help. He stopped when he realized his rescuers weren't human.

The two aliens that entered immediately looked up at him. He was pretty sure that they're laughing at his predicament. One of them jumped to the ceiling and stuck next to him. Its teeth were inches from his face.

(All right, Dad,) Scar snarled. (I'm going to cut you loose. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay in this room.)

Scar grabbed the strand of resin covering Tom's mouth and ripped it off. Violently.

"Ow!" Tom shouted. Scar chuckled and ripped more of the cocoon away.

"What's the big idea, gluing me to the ceiling?" Tom shouted as Scar ripped away more resin. Scar ripped the last of it away and Tom dropped face-first to the floor with a scream.

Scar dropped back to the concrete floor and grabbed the back of his dad's shirt. He pulled him to his feet.

(Where's mom?) Scar growled.

"What?"

(Where's mom?) Scar said it more threateningly this time.

"Why do you need to know?" Tom asked.

(Because in about five minutes, twenty aliens are going to start ripping this place apart. If I don't find mom, then I might not be inclined to keep you from joining the rest of the marines.)

A human scream reached their ears, followed by the sound of gunfire.

(Now,) Scar growled.

"You won't be able to find her quarters without a guide," Tom said. "I'll lead you to it."

Scar reluctantly nodded.

-------------------------------------

Jean walked down the empty hallway. She nervously clutched the piece of broken pipe she had armed herself with when the gunfire had sounded.

Turning the corner, she found herself facing one of the aliens. Her eyes widened. It was huge almost twice the size of the other aliens. Dropping the pipe, she turned and ran for it. The alien roared and charged after her.

She ran. The creature's footfalls were closing in on her. She came into a large open room. She charged toward one of the doors. She stopped. The door wasn't opening. She frantically looked for someway to trigger it. On the wall, beside the door was a card scanner and she didn't have the card. She turned back to face her pursuer.

The alien had her cornered. It was slowly approaching her. It knew its prey was trapped. Jean saw that the alien was missing a piece of its lower jaw. The xenomorph opened its mouth revealing its tongue.

Half-Jaw hissed. He would kill the human despite the Queen's orders. After all, he could get away with it.


	12. Looking Grim

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens!

We're getting close to the end. Don't know whether to be happy, or depressed. I hate writing the endings of stories.

Chapter 12

Looking Grim

Half-Jaw slowly closed in on his trembling prey. He opened his mouth and prepared to lunch his tongue out for the killing blow. An enraged screech interrupted him.

Scar jumped and dug his claws into the side of the massive praetorian. Half-Jaw turned to attack him, but he released his hold and jumped out of range.

(You know that the Queen told you not to kill my mother,) Scar snarled poised for battle.

(I can always saw that she was killed by one of the mindless drones,) Half-Jaw shot back. (As I can say you were killed by one of the humans!)

Sonar snarled and moved to join Scar.

(No,) Scar said privately to him. (I'll distract him and then you get my mom and dad out of here.)

(Are you crazy?) Sonar asked. (He's twice your size.)

(And don't come back for me, make sure they're safe,) Scar ordered.

Half-Jaw roared and lunged forward, Scar, distracted, had only a few moments to dodge the massive claw that tried to crush him. Scar backed away. Half-Jaw advanced backing Scar into the wall, Half-Jaw charged, mouth open.

Scar screeched and immediately climbed up the wall. The praetorian rammed his head into the concrete.

Scar laughed mentally. (Did little Half-Jaw hurt his head?)

The infuriated praetorian roared and started to climb the wall.

-------------------------------------

"My son has been living with aliens?" Jean asked as they ran down the hallway led by the alien.

"While he is an alien anyway so…," Tom said.

"Where's he leading us anyway?" Jean interrupted nodding toward the alien.

"No idea," Tom replied.

The drone suddenly stopped. Causing Tom to run into him and both to fall to the floor in a heap. At that same moment a very nervous, trembling, and blood soaked marine round the corner. He spotted the alien and screamed.

The soldier raised his gun to fire at the downed alien. Not even considering that there was another human in the line of fire. Sonar jumped to his feet as the first stream of bullets tore through him. He felt one of them go straight through his body and heard Tom scream as it hit him.

The marine stopped firing as a drone jumped out and pinned him quickly killing him with its tongue. Two more drones appeared. They glanced toward Jean and hissed.

Sonar hissed back as he pulled himself out of the puddle of acid that was his blood. The drones hissed and then turned and ran off searching for more humans.

Sonar turned back to the woman and then bent down and sniffed Tom, who was lying facedown on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Is he alright?" Jean asked.

Sonar looked up and shook his head.

---------------------------------------

Scar sat on one of the beams that crossed the ceiling. These metal beams were probably the only reason he was still alive. He could easily move around and between them while his larger adversary was greatly restricted. His battle strategy was to jump in and attack the praetorian and then quickly retreat before Half-Jaw could retaliate.

But Scar wasn't kidding himself. He couldn't defeat a creature of this size. Hopefully the Queen would decide to check up on the attack's progress and when she found Half-Jaw's treachery, would slap a mind blast on him. Scar however didn't have the power to communicate with the Queen at this range.

He jumped seeing that Half-Jaw was again stuck in between two of the beams. He landed on a nearby beam and thrust his tail forward. The spike on its end penetrated Half-Jaw's side. Scar growled as his tail hardly managed to penetrate the praetorian's carapace. He jumped away.

Scar gasped as he felt something grab his tail in midair. That something swung him in an arc to the floor. Which he hit rather violently.

Scar groaned as he climbed to his feet. He heard something large land with a thud behind him. Scar spun around to face the large xenomorph. Half-Jaw struck and pinned Scar with one massive hand, he raised the other to strike Scar's head as he struggled to free himself.

--------------------------------------------

Jean held on to the aliens back as it charged through the underbrush. Tree branches whipped at her face. The alien finally stopped and Jean released her hold falling to the muddy ground.

Sonar looked at the human and then turned his attention to contacting the Queen. He reached out using the whole of his abilities; finally he felt her answer.

(What is it?)

(Half-Jaw is trying to kill Scar,) Sonar replied.

(What!) The force of her mental shout almost caused Sonar a small deal of pain. (How dare he disobey me!)

----------------------------------------

The claw and Scar's doom rapidly approached.


	13. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but every character in here is mine. This is the hundredth disclaimer I've written.

Chapter 13

Judge, Jury, and Executioner

Scar struggled against Half-Jaw's grip, as he drew back his massive claw for the killing blow. Half-Jaw thrust his claw down.

Scar's tail shot up and impaled itself in Half-Jaw's stomach. The praetorian roared and jumped back.

Scar looked up and found the gaping wound in his opponent's chest. His tail must have hit a weak point. Half-Jaw roared in anger. Scar jumped to his feet and slashed the xenomorph's exposed throat Half-Jaw's next roar was accompanied by a spray of acidic blood escaping his mouth.

Half-Jaw growled and charged forward and Scar charged to meet him. Scar dodged Half-Jaw's mouth and stabbed his tail into his belly's weak spot. Scar slashed his throat again.

Half-Jaw groaned and stumbled back. Scar scoffed and asked. (So, do you want to stop this nonsense now that you're half-dead?)

Half-Jaw hissed, cried out, and fell to the ground. Scar thought he had passed out from loss of blood until he heard him screech and saw him trashing in pain.

(See what happens when you disobey me?) The Queen's enraged voice rang out.

Scar slowly approached the failing monster. He stopped a few feet away from Half-Jaw.

(Do you want him killed?) The Queen asked while still continuing her mental torture.

Scar's tail snaked toward Half-Jaw's throat. Through his haze of pain, Half-Jaw managed to turn his head and look at his assailant. Scar growled and thrust his tail-blade through Half-Jaw's neck, completely severing his head.

Scar turned away from the xenomorph and asked. (Where's my mom?)

The Queen told him to wait a minute and then replied. (She's with Sonar.)

(Good, where are they?)

(Somewhere in the jungle.)

(What?) Scar started toward the hanger. (Tell him to get back here and meet me at the hanger.)

Scar moved down the hallway. He jumped to the ceiling and began crawling along it. He took a few short cuts through the ventilation systems and in no time arrived at the hanger. After fiddling with the controls for a minute, he also managed to open the hanger's exit door.

Sonar entered through the hanger door with Jean slung over his shoulder. As soon as Sonar was in the hanger, he dropped Jean to the ground. Jean got to her feet, brushed herself off, and muttered darkly at Sonar. She turned and looked at Scar. They both froze and forgot to breathe. Not that that was a requirement for Scar.

"Anthony?" Jean asked uncertainly.

Scar nodded. (Yeah.)

Jean ran and embraced her son. She let go and looked back at Sonar. "Tom told me you were living with a hive on this planet."

(Where is Tom?) Scar asked looking past her.

"He's dead," Jean replied. Scar's only response was to look at the floor for a second.

(Okay,) Scar sighed. (I need you to get out of here.)

"What?"

(Get off this mud-ball,) Scar said. (Tell whoever's in-charge that some xenomorphs attacked the installation, that you escaped and nuked the facility from orbit, or something.)

"What about the Devil's Light?" Jean asked.

(That's staying here,) Scar replied.

"And there's no way I can stay here?" Jean asked.

(No somebody has to inform the head-honchos that their plans have failed,) Scar said. (If Tom were still alive he could have gone, but… he isn't.)

"Yeah, okay," Jean said. "But I want to talk to you before I go."

Jean entered the ship to check on its repairs. Scar sat on some of the crates stacked in the hanger. Sonar approached and sat next to him.

(Well, at least you still have the hive,) Sonar said.

(The hive? No, you and Xena are the only ones who'll even talk to me,) Scar said. (The praetorians hate me and you know how the drones are. No offense.)

(What about the Queen?) Sonar asked.

(Well…) Scar began. (She's okay… for an adult.)

(Well, what are you so bothered for?) Sonar asked.

(Maybe some human companionship,) Scar said.

(Well, what about that human girl?) Sonar asked.

(I'm worried about her,) Scar said. (Can you imagine a girl trying to survive the lifestyle of a xenomorph?)

(Well…) Sonar began.

(Oh, just ignore me,) Scar said. (I'm only depressed because I have to say good-bye to my mom.)


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but every character in this fic is mine. I hate disclaimers!

Epilogue

Jean was bent over the ship's controls. The damage was pretty much repaired. Solemn faced, she fixed the now minute damage. She wasn't a mechanic, but she had enough knowledge to repair it from its current status.

Jean heard some footsteps enter the ship and turned to see the large xenomorph that her son had become.

(So can you fix it?) Scar asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. She kept her back to him and continued to fiddle with the components in her hands.

(Good,) he said.

"It's almost done," Jean said, setting the piece of machinery down, but still facing away from him.

She hesitated and then asked. "Why did you let the aliens kill the soldiers?"

(It wasn't my decision to make,) Scar said. (The Queen was afraid letting the humans go would come back and bite us.)

"So you picked those aliens over your own people?" Jean asked.

Scar growled. (They aren't my people. They haven't been since they transformed me.)

"But… like twenty humans died. Compared to the couple thousand of mindless alien drones on this planet." Jean said.

(The aliens are just as sentient as you humans,) Scar said. (The drones might be mindless, but the praetorians and Queen isn't, neither Sonar nor I are either.)

"If you couldn't have saved me would you have gone ahead with this?" Jean asked.

(It's impossible to tell because it didn't happen that way,) Scar argued.

"What do you think you would have done?" Jean asked.

(It doesn't matter,) Scar growled. He turned and stormed out of the ship. (As soon as you're done get off this planet.)

Jean bit back a sob and resumed her repairs.

-------------------------------

Scar entered the ship's cargo bay and found Sonar tossing the crates of Devil's Light out of its open hatch.

Scar wordlessly grabbed one of the boxes off the pile and hurtled it through the air. It crashed to the ground with the twinkling of breaking glass. Scar grabbed another one of the metal crates and set it aside from the pile.

(What are you doing with that?) Sonar asked looking at the solitary crate.

Scar heaved another crate through the air and then replied. (I want some of this stuff. If ever that stupid government decides to investigate this planet despite my mom's disinformation, we could use it as a bargaining tool, or if another Renee shows up, we can put it to good use.)

---------------------------------------------

Scar looked up from his vantage point in the trees to see the ship leaving the facility. The crate of Devil's Light was tucked under his arm. Scar and Sonar sat unmoving for a few minute, before what they were waiting for happened. A single missile flew from space and struck the facility, destroying it in a fiery blast.

(All right, let's go,) Scar said. Sonar and he turned away and jumped further into the jungle.

--------------------------------------------

(A couple months later.)

Sonar hauled the large, unconscious Komosloth down the tunnel toward the infestation chamber. Behind him several other drones were also carrying hosts, or returning from their hunt. Suddenly a loud cry reverberated through his mind.

(Yahoo!)

Scar and Snarl came tearing down the tunnel at breakneck speeds. Sonar ducked as Scar jumped and sailed over him. Landing on another drone, he used it as a springboard and jumped to the ceiling. Snarl followed, weaving in between the line of drones. The two finally passed the group and charged out into the sunlight.

Sonar sighed and shook his head. (Humans.)

Outside the tunnel Scar and Snarl continued running until they grew tired and slowed their pace, coming to walk.

Scar glanced over at Snarl. She had changed a lot since her days of being the human girl called Renee. She now seemed more hostile although it was only toward the drones and praetorians. She spent most of her time with Scar who was her only human companion. She also liked spending time with Xena, which Scar found odd considering she had a dislike of all the other xenomorphs, including Sonar, who Scar found rather likable.

When Scar had asked her about her tolerance of the female praetorian, she hadn't responded.

They walked further in silence enjoying the smell of the rain-drenched soil. The rainy season had just ended. They had both disliked the rainy season, because it cooped them up inside the hive. The large amount of rainfall could be hazardous even to a xenomorph. Not to mention it darkened the sky and made everything seem dreary.

Scar glanced over at Snarl and would have smiled, but his face was not designed for that. (Race you back to the hive.)

(No, I want to stay out here a little longer,) Snarl replied.

(Okay, fine,) Scar responded.


End file.
